pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Ways to Annoy Isabella
WARNING. No more new contributors on this article is allowed. 100 ways to annoy Isabella. #If your a girl, marry Phineas. #Bonus if you're Isabelle or Daisy. #If you are a boy, marry Isabella #Bonus if you have a twin brother/sister and make them marry the corresponding charictor #Earn more patches than she has #Make her marry Baljeet. #Brag about a patch that Isabella doesn't have. #Introduce her to Bessie from Mighty B! and tell her that Bessie has more patches the Isabella. #Bust Phineas and Ferb. #Make her think you like Phineas. #Make her hang out with Daisy. #Or Isabelle. #Constantly remind her of her thinking Daisy like Phineas. #Introduce her to Che, who's a Ferbella fan. #If you're a boy, beat her at sports. #Tell her Buford challenges her to a foosball game. A giant foosball game. With a fruit round. #Tell her Phineas dumped her for Hyper. #Tell her that you tied up Pierre and Phineas to a rocket and sent them both all the way to Jupiter. #Say "Whatcha doin'?" to Phineas. #Get 50 patches in a day just to see a concert then keep rubbing it in her face like you WANTED to get 50 patches in a day. #Get mistaken for her, especially by Phineas. #Handcuff her to Irving and hide the key. #Hook her up with someone who isn't Pierre or Phineas. #Say that you're the best, not Phineas. #Use her catchphrase. #Lock her in a room with Liz, Andrea, Kent and Nom Nom #Lock her in a room with Irving, Ferb, or Baljeet. #Act like you're better than Phineas or her. #Steal her from Phineas (boys) or steal Phineas from her (girls). #Don't answer her when she asks you "Whatcha doin?" #Take her to Paris and completely ignore her. #Take her on a romantic cruise that's not really for you and her. #Lie to her. #Tell Irving she has a crush on him, Then tell Isabella you told Irving #Steal her pink bow #bonus if you destroy that #Kiss Phineas or Pierre (girls) or kiss her. (boys) (She won't want to be kissed by anyone except her already aforementioned plenty of times love interests) #Replace her as Fireside Girl leader (girls) #Act like this girl. #Kidnap her parents #Act like THIS girl. #Poke her stomach. #Pull her hair #Braid her hair. (Only Phineas and Pierre are allowed to do this. Just like only they can say her catchphrase as long as it's said to her.) #Say you hate unicorns, rainbows and romance. #Say that you can build something WAY better than anything Phineas and Ferb can. #Bonus if they actually do. #ignore her cuteness. #Tell her that Scubadave is no longer her wingman. #bonus if it's true. #bonus if she cries #Steal the spotlight away from her #Make her feel like a terrible fireside girl #Steal the attention of another fireside girl away from her #Get the name of the fireside girls wrong #Make her spend time with Jason #Make her marry Jason. #Bonus if she cries #Be slow in bringing her and Phineas together. #bonus if you're her wingman. #Make her think that Phineas or Pierre hates her #bonus if she knows you are lying #lock her in a room with buford #bonus if she fights him #tell her beating her on a videogame will not be hard at all #capture her and lock her up in a room #bonus if your buford #call her a wimp #call her an idiot #make her marry buford #make her marry Baljeet Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ways to Annoy